speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Cin Craven series
The Cin Craven series by Jenna Maclaine Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Romantic Urban Fantasy / Historical Urban Fantasy / Historical-Vampire / PNR Series Description or Overview She is a vampire, a witch, a warrior—and her story is one of legend. Dulcinea Craven descends from a long line of witches, and she has just inherited wild, untrained magical powers that she has no idea how to control. Now a ruthless vampire and an age-old demon are determined to enslave Cin and steal her power for their own. Her only hope is The Righteous, a band of warrior vampires who slay the rogue undead. Among them is Michael, a fierce swordsman who inflames Cin’s most primal hungers. Showing her a sensual pleasure beyond anything in the mortal realm, she must choose between the human existence she has always known, and immortality as a vampire—a new life filled with forbidden urges, dark yearning, and unearthly passions… Lead's Species * A witch turned vampire & warrior Primary Supe * Vampires, gods & demons What Sets it Apart * A witch turned vampire & warrior for the good side Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Cin Craven, protagonist. Books in Series Cin Craven series: # The Wages of Sin (2004) # Grave Sins (2009) # Bound By Sin (2009) ~ Excerpts: Read An Excerpt Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 0.1. “The Eternal Warrior” in the Mammoth Book of Irish Romance (2010—Mammoth Romances series) (Morrigan, High King) * 0.5. “The Righteous” in Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance (2008) (Devlin, Justin) * 1.5. “Dark Sins” in Strange Brew Anthology (2009) (set in 1818) * 3.5. “Sin Slayer” as found in the Huntress Anthology (2009) (set in 1889) World Building Setting London early 1800's Places: * Ravenworth Hall * Prendergrass & Company Apothecary Shoppe * Stonehenge Supernatural Elements ✾ Vampires, witches, gods, vampire warriors, demons, werewolves, magic, grave robbers, haunted plantation, a cat who only lets the ghost pet her, voodoo queen, Ares–god of War, Morrigan–Celtic goddess, wizard, , , Glossary * Coiste-bodhar: Death coach * Sgian dubh: Scottish dagger worn tucked into the boot or top of a man's knee sock * Morrigan: Celtic goddess—goddess of the vampires—Cin is chosen by Morrigan to wield a greater Dark Magic. Groups & Organizations: * The Righteous: A group of three vampires who slay the evil undead, those who take human lives—'Michael', Devlin and Justine. * Dark Council: Council of ancients made up of the oldest and wisest vampires. They make the laws that all must abide by. World Write a description of this world Protagonist ✾ Dulcinea Macgregor Craven grew up in the early 1800's in Surrey, England. A Viscount's daughter, she is descended from the Macgregor witches from her mother's side, and is late in coming to her powers. She's been receiving lessons from family members with limited success. A family tragedy brings her fully into her powers and she doesn't fully know how to control them. ~ GR Reader review, Bk-1 ✾ She used to be Dulcinea. Dulcinea was a hereditary witch with loving parents living the life of the privileged titled in 1815 England. She enjoyed her life…flirting with potential beaus at lavish town balls dressed in beautiful gowns. Life was simple and pleasant. Then, in one night, she lost her parents, gained her magic, and was almost killed by a former-childhood-friend/suitor-turned-vampire. ~ GR Reader review, Bk-1 ✾ Her name is Dulcinea MacGregor Craven. Her mother called her Dulcie, her magic was genetic from the MacGregor line of witches, and her father was Craven. All of this lends itself to Dulcie being a very powerful witch. But she is very new at having all that power since it all came at once the night her parents died. ~ GR Reader review, Bk-1 ✾ Cin Craven is a witch, vampire, and an immortal warrior who is a member of the Righteous—a group of vampires who carry out judgement and punishment for the High King of vampires. Cin is still a fairly young vampire, only turned 13 years prior by her lover & consort Michael, but she was chosen by the Goddess of the vampires Morrigan to wield a greater Dark Magic. ~ GR Reader review, Bk-2 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—The Wages of Sin (2004): Dulcinea Craven descends from a long line of witches, and she has just inherited wild, untrained magical powers that she has no idea how to control. Now a ruthless vampire and an age-old demon are determined to enslave Cin and steal her power for their own. Her only hope is The Righteous, a band of warrior vampires who slay the rogue undead. Among them is Michael, a fierce swordsman who inflames Cin’s most primal hungers. Showing her a sensual pleasure beyond anything in the mortal realm, she must choose between the human existence she has always known, and immortality as a vampire—a new life filled with forbidden urges, dark yearning, and unearthly passions… Jenna Maclaine's Wages of Sin is “A wonderful blend of fantasy, romance, and intoxicating adventure, wickedly spiced with danger” (Gena Showalter, New York Times bestselling author). Goodreads | The Wages of Sin (Cin Craven, #1) by Jenna Maclaine — reader reviews~ ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Grave Sins (2009): In the arms of her lover Michael, Cin Craven has found satisfaction for her most primal longings, reaching heights of pleasure no mere human could ever imagine. She has also found a purpose for her unearthly powers. Cin is a member of The Righteous, a band of slayers that hunts down vampires who inflict evil upon the world. With Michael by her side, Cin’s latest mission brings her face-to-face with Marrakesh, a beautiful, half-mad vampire queen charged with slaughtering humans. If she’s found guilty, Marrakesh will pay with her life. But Cin is convinced that someone—or something—far more ruthless is trying to steal the queen’s throne.. It’s a mission that will pit Michael and Cin against each other for the first time, awakening their darkest instincts and testing their love like never before. ~ Goodreads | Grave Sins (Cin Craven, #2) by Jenna Maclaine — reader reviews ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Bound By Sin (2009): As the Civil War rages among mortal men, Cin Craven is locked in an epic battle of her own—fighting the renegade vampires whose unquenchable appetites she knows all too well. At her side are the immortal warriors of The Righteous—among them her husband, her lover, her soul-mate Michael. With a passion bordering on possession, Cin’s love for Michael knows no bounds. But when a ruthless plantation owner kidnaps Cin’s cousin, the most terrifying battle of all awaits. Cin is drawn to the irresistible lure of dark magic to stop their enemies, while Michael staunchly opposes it—putting their love and loyalty to the ultimate test. RT Book Reviews raves that Jenna Maclaine's Bound by Sin drops "more hints about a dangerous future ... ensuring that readers will want to stick around for the whole ride." ~ Goodreads | Bound By Sin (Cin Craven, #3) by Jenna Maclaine — reader reviews Category:Series